Information networks such as the Internet typically rely on communication protocols for coordinating information flows between computing devices on the network. The Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) is a commonly used application level protocol for communicating on the Internet within the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) or User Datagram Protocol (UDP) transport layer of the Internet Protocol Suite. Recent advancements in application level protocols within the TCP framework, such as SPDY, HTTP-MPLEX, and others, and within the UDP framework, such as Asynchronous Reliable Delivery Protocol (ARDP), may not be supported by HTTP compliant clients. Thus, clients and servers may be unable to effectively communicate with each other or communications may be suboptimal if different or unsupported application level protocols are utilized among these clients and servers. For website operators and software developers, updating clients and servers to support such enhanced application level protocols can be prohibitively costly and time consuming, driving up costs for end users. As a result, a patchwork of interoperability exists for such enhanced protocols, which slows their adoption.